I hate liver
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is the last prompt fiction. It is a Henry and John fiction. The prompts were, Winchester house/ disobeying orders/ razor strop/ Henry Winchester. This will involve spanking of a minor by his parent. Don't like don't read. Henry embarrasses John in this story. Please forgive me John lovers. I don't own these characters.


Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: Beta on Vacation so all mistakes are mine!  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title: I hate Liver! Fandom: Supernatural  
Main Characters/Parings Henry/ John  
Type of Spanking: Parental discipline  
Implement(s): Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Blind prompt stories. John disobeys his Dad and gets caught.  
Rating: Adult  
Word Count: 1720  
Notes & Warnings: Non consensual spanking of a fictional minor.

Winchester house/ disobeying orders/ razor strop/ Henry Winchester.

John knew he wasn't allowed to go to the game. His Dad had forbidden him. He was grounded for the attitude he had towards his Mom the night before at dinner. She knows he hates liver and she served it anyway. So when he was told to eat it, he got mouthy and ended up paddled, sent to bed and grounded for the weekend.

He was the quarterback and they had a big home game the next night. He needed to play for his team, or at least that's what he told himself. His best friend Josh could play just as good as he could and was the other quarterback. They took turns starting. So, John should have told the coach he was grounded and left it all up to Josh. But no, John had to be the star. He had to sneak out and play in the game. It was a home game and he wanted to impress Mary Campbell.

He wished so badly right now that he would have listened. His Dad showed up and walked on to the field. Unfortunately for John, he was bent over calling the play when his Dad walked up behind him and swatted him once in front of everyone, so hard that John lost his balance. John jumped up, turned around and looked into the angry eyes of his Father. Henry looked at his son and calmly said,

"Jonathan Eric Winchester, go home now and plant your nose in the corner."

"Yes sir," he answered as he ran to the locker room to get his stuff.

Henry turned, apologized to coach Jackson and went back to his car. He needed to calm down before he went home and dealt with his son. The thing that calmed Henry Winchester the most was driving in the country so he headed out of city limits.

John was very embarrassed. He ran from the field into the locker room. He didn't make eye contact with anyone. He could hear someone calling his name but he tried to outrun the voice.

"John Eric, you stop right now, turn around and talk to me!"

John stopped in his tracks and turned around. He didn't look up because he was embarrassed. He could feel that his cheeks were bright red. He waited for Mary to get closer by looking at his feet and toeing the ground.

"Johnny, didn't you hear me? Why did you run?"

"I'm sorry. I was just..."

"Embarrassed? Well, don't be. Not with me."

"Did you see what he did? Right in front of everyone!" John said as he fought back tears of frustration.

He was so angry he had tears in his eyes. Mary walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and said,

"It will all work out. It will be forgotten soon. There probably isn't one of us who hasn't been swatted in front of our friends. My Mom whacked me with a wooden spoon all the way from the park to the house."

John smiled at that. She playfully shoved him and said,

"So you think that's funny?"

"Yeah, how old were you? Like seven or eight?"

"It was last month thank you very much!"

John burst out laughing at the image of Deanna Campbell wielding a wooden spoon swatting Mary all the way home.

"Laugh it up Johnny boy!" She smiled at him.

He grabbed her and kissed her. He hugged her tightly and said,

"Mary Campbell, thank you. You're the greatest, but you know you shouldn't lie." He leaned down and kissed her again. "Thank you for making me feel better."

"I'm really not lying John. So how long before I can see you again?"

"At least a week if not more. Probably a few. It depends on how mad Dad is and how harsh my whipping is."

"What did you do anyway?"

"I sassed my Mom last night in front of company. I mean how could she serve liver knowing I hate it so much. Needless to say, I got paddled, given early bed times and grounded for the weekend."

"So, they thought you were in bed?"  
"Yeah, guess one of them checked. I would love to stay here and hold you but I really need to go before Dad gets home from his drive and I'm not in the corner."

"His drive?"

"Yeah that is how my Dad calms down. Me, I prefer to run but my Dad likes driving through the countryside."

"I guess everybody has their own ways to cope. One more kiss to tide me over and I'll let you go."

John and Mary kissed deeply. John had to break away when he started to get a bit excited. He thought of his upcoming spanking and his excitement left as quickly as it came.

"I love you Mary, but I really have to go."

"I love you too. Call me as soon as you are allowed."

They kissed again, and held hands until he had to break away. He sadly ran to the locker room and changed as fast as he could. He needed to make up time and get his ass home. He drove a little faster than he should have and raced into the house throwing everything in the hall way and planted his nose in the corner. He was out of breath and took this opportunity to calm down and just breathe.

He stood in the corner breathing deeply. He never noticed that his mom came into the room and was behind him until he felt the sting of her wooden spoon.

"Owww, Mom."

"Don't. You. Ever. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again. Johnny." She said and whacked him with every word.

"Mom, please stop. Dad is going to blister my ass."

"Don't. You. Cuss. At. Me."

"Owww, sorry. Please stop."

She stopped swinging the spoon and turn him around and hugged him.

"I love you Johnny. Never scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I love you too Mommy."

"I accept your apology. Now get your nose back in the corner."

"Yes Ma'am." John answered wiping his eyes.

This just raised the bar on how much this night sucked. He got paddled last night, swatted in front of two school's football teams, spanked with a spoon by his mom just now and had his nose in the corner waiting on another spanking from Dad. He tried not to feel sorry for himself because it wasn't a typical John Winchester behavior but in his mind all of this happened because of his mom serving liver!

John cringed when he heard his Dad pull into the driveway and get out of his car. The sting wasn't even gone from that damn spoon. He wasn't even sure what he was getting spanked with. He had been paddled and if he knew his Dad it would be his belt or worse. He prayed it wasn't the razor strop or the switch. But the way his luck was going, it would be one of those two.

"Johnny, go get ready for bed. I'll be up in ten minutes."

"Yes sir."

John headed up the stairs of the Winchester house. He got to his room and grabbed his pajamas and went to take a quick shower. He got back to his room and knew what was expected of him so he stood in the corner until his Dad came in and said,

"Go get the strop."

John looked at his Dad pleading but knew not to and said,

"Yes sir."

He grabbed the dreaded object from the hall closet and slowly walked back to his room feeling like an inmate that just gotten a death sentence. He handed the strop to his Dad and stood at attention before the man.

"Tell me why you are about to get spanked son."

"I was supposed to be in bed grounded and I snuck out to play in the game."

"Correct. We were worried. Get your bare butt over my knee right now."

"Yes sir."

John walked to his Dad, lowered his sleep pants and boxers and got over the man's knee.

"I see mom got hold of you!"

"Yes sir, with her spoon."

"Well, this will hurt more then."

Henry said as he raised his hand and brought it down. He started out hard and fast and didn't let up until John was crying. John held out for as long as he could but one thing about a Winchester spanking, you eventually cried.

Once John started crying, Henry gave John five more to each sit spot and stopped. He grabbed the razor strop and said,

"Eight."

"Dad, nooooo please. I'm sorry."

No other words were said as Henry laid down the first of the eight swats. He started at the top of his son's backside and laid stripe after stripe down to his sit spots. The last three were placed one on top of the other all on his sit spots. John was sobbing loudly by the time Henry was finished.

His Dad wasn't much for cuddling. But he rubbed John's back until he calmed down a bit and said,

"All is forgiven Johnny. I know you're a good boy you just made a bad decision." He patted John on the back.

John got up and fixed his clothes. He stood in front of his Dad waiting for his Dad to tell him the rest of his punishment.

"You're grounded for two weeks and have an eight o'clock bedtime for the rest of the weekend and thirty minutes early the rest of the time. Any questions?"

"No sir. I'm sorry Dad."

Henry stood up, pulled John into a one arm hug, dropped a kiss on his head and said,

"You're forgiven. Love ya."

John replied with a "Love you too." as his dad left the room. John gingerly climbed into his bed on his stomach and let his last tears fall. As he was drifting off to sleep he whispered,

"I really hate liver."


End file.
